Define the Words 'Domestic Abuse'
by A Typical Snarry Fan
Summary: Severus' horrible, alcoholic wife abuses Severus Snape and his son, Lucifer. Harry, a single parent, is an alcoholic. Severus' doctor insists that Severus see a marriage shrink named Harry Potter. They get to know each other, blah, blah, blah. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Define the words 'Domestic Abuse'  
  
Summary: Severus' horrible, alcoholic wife abuses Severus Snape and his son, Lucifer. Harry, a single parent, is an alcoholic. Severus' doctor insists that Severus see a marriage shrink named Harry Potter. They get to know each other, blah, blah, blah. SLASH  
  
Snarry: Yeh, another fic! Hee, I have like most of "Of Dreams and Nightmares" done.  
  
John: *trying to be helpful* She was NOT lazy, only sick!  
  
Severus: Stupid, musical genius muggle, of course 'Snarry' *says with sneer* was lazy, Lemon.  
  
John: What did you call me, Snap?  
  
Severus: Lemon, Lemon.  
  
John: Well, news flash! *waves hair around* My name is JOHN LENNON and I am the master of the universe!  
  
Snarry: Shut up, both of you!  
  
Severus: Well news flash, your nancy boy, my name is SEVERUS SNAPE and I rule the whole world, ha!  
  
John: Well, I rule the universe!  
  
Snarry: Shut up Lemon Snap! And on with the story!  
  
John/Severus: *pout*  
  
1. Introduction  
  
"Hermione, calm down, Ronald cannot get you."  
  
"He said he'd know when I told!"  
  
33 year old Harry Potter put a hand on Hermione Granger-Weasley's shoulder.  
  
"O-ok.... Can I go?" Hermione sniffed.  
  
Harry looked at her. "As long as you stay at your sister's in Liverpool."  
  
Hermione sighed. "But I can't afford the plane tickets."  
  
Harry pulled out said plane tickets. "Here, you use them."  
  
"Harry! You're my hero!" Hermione hugged him.  
  
He patted her back. "Now hurry up. I've got a new patient."  
  
***  
  
There was a soft knock on Harry's office door.  
  
"Come in," Harry said, softly.  
  
A thin, dark haired man walked in.  
  
Harry pulled out his file on him. "Severus Snape, married 15 years. Age, 38. Correct?"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Sit down, please, just tell me what you want to. I'm not gonna push."  
  
The man's voice was soft and velvety. "Well, I married the woman who I thought was my one for me. She was cheating on me since the day we were married."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "Do you have any children?"  
  
Severus seemed to brighten. "Yes, he's the only thing I have left."  
  
Harry smiled. He loved children. "How old?"  
  
"6 years."  
  
"Ah. My son is the same age."  
  
"You have a son?"  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Yep, I was married to a woman named.... Lavender. Man, don't let that name fool you. Would you like to hear the story?" This was a question Harry always asked.  
  
Severus slightly nodded his head. "If you are comfortable with it."  
  
Harry smiled. This man was polite. "Sure, it wouldn't be the first time. Lavender and I were close friends, I guess. When we got married, she wouldn't speak to me for days because I wouldn't have sex with her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I didn't want to, but I finally did and my son James is proof. Ok, I swear this woman kept brick in her purse. 'Harry! How dare you look at my sister!' Whack! 'Harry, you dumb fool, you burnt my dinner!' Whack! 'You stupid, useless oaf! I saw you looking at that man, you gross queer!' Whack, whack, and whack! But that was only the beginning."  
  
"She hit you for looking at men?"  
  
Harry smirked. "No, I never looked at anyone else, but Lavender thought I did. If I shook at man or a woman's hand, she'd hit me in public. I wouldn't wince or anything."  
  
Severus shook his head. "Is the rest that bad?"  
  
Harry tapped his fingers on his desk. "A little, I guess. She had a bad temper, but I could have stood up for me, but I'm such a coward." Harry frowned.  
  
Severus leaned over the desk, facing Harry. "I don't think you are a coward. Not many people would admit that they were abuse by their wife."  
  
Harry again, ran his fingers through his hair. "What happened in your marriage?"  
  
Severus sighed. "She never loved me. I guess she 'used' me. She only wanted a son form me and she... she would hit him too."  
  
Harry hit his fists furiously on the desk. "She did not!"  
  
Severus hung his head in shame. "It is true. At first she never hit me, but I stood in her way from hitting Lucifer, but I tried to stop her...." He broke off lamely, not looking at the younger man, afraid to see disgust in those beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Severus, it wasn't yours or Lucifer's fault. It's that evil woman!" Harry stopped to walk over and put a warm hand on Severus' shoulder. "Our time is up. Would it be a good idea to let James and Lucifer get to know each other?"  
  
Severus nodded. "Luc needs friends. After Narcissa told him..."  
  
"Narcissa? What would be her maiden name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Black, Narcissa Black."  
  
"Shit! Her cousin is my bloody godfather!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Severus asked quickly.  
  
"That name... Sirius has mentioned it before. Don't worry, Sirius won't tell because he'll never know. He was killed a couple of years ago."  
  
Severus felt relief and sadness wash over him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Harry laughed. "That was years and years ago. I'm now 33 so it's been around...18 years. Damn, I hadn't realised he was dead that long. Come to think of it, he wasn't actually my godfather, more of a parental figure since I was an orphan when I met him... Sorry, I guess I'll see you out."  
  
Harry offered the slightly older man a hand and pulled him to his feet. "Call me tomorrow morning, I'm sure you have my personal cell."  
  
"I'll call you Harry."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
***  
  
Harry yawned. He had woken up at 5, which is not normal for him. On his best days, he woke up at 7. He sighed around his cup of coffee. He had to go in his office early; there was no point on staying home, just to remind him how lonely he was.  
  
James was at Uncle Remus' house. Remus was one of Sirius' friends he met ages ago, well, not that it mattered-Sirius is dead.  
  
Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He was a bad parent.  
  
He loves James with all his heart. The kid was wonderful and bright. Harry just spent time working. Ever since the divorce, Harry keeps all his free time with other misfortunate people like himself.  
  
James had brown hair, messy like his dad. He had green-blue eyes, which came from both parents. He loved playing games, which Harry had no time for.  
  
Harry didn't want to be a bad parent, he was afraid for his child. Harry had a problem. He was a bad alcoholic. James stayed with Remus because Harry didn't trust himself with James.  
  
He'd never hurt James, not physically, but emotionally and mentally.  
  
Harry shuddered at the thought. He quickly picked up his brief case and his keys and swept out the door, pausing to lock it.  
  
***  
  
He looked at his schedule. Good, he mused; he didn't have to see anyone until 10.  
  
Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 7:30. He decided to call Remus.  
  
------  
  
"Remus? Did I wake you up?"  
  
A yawn. "No, I just got up. Now Harry, before you ask, yes, James is fine."  
  
"I'm a bad father, aren't I?"  
  
"Harry, I understand about your... problems. After being with that witch, I'm sorry that you and James couldn't have a better life."  
  
"I know, I know, it's just that I'm so bloody lonely. I need a lover."  
  
"Harry, I know. Are you looking for a male or female?"  
  
"Male," came the quick reply.  
  
"Why so fast on male?"  
  
"Because I don't think I can stand to handle another woman. Girls were great, but not lover material.  
  
"Well, if you around noon, I'll set you up with a blind date."  
  
A laugh. "Rem, you are *that* fast?"  
  
A chuckle. "I have my ways around people and I know the person you are looking for."  
  
"Thank you Remus, but I have to go... I don't want an emergency case coming in."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
***  
  
Snarry: Yes, I know it sucks! Don't tell me, tell John!  
  
John: I can see my future is going to be slim.  
  
Severus: Aren't you dead?  
  
John: Yea, what's it to you?  
  
Severus: Well, if you are dead, How are you one of this crazy woman's muse?  
  
John: *can't think of a comeback* Well... aren't you a fictional character?  
  
Severus: *glares* That's what you think... *cracks knuckles*  
  
John: *smirks*  
  
Snarry: Ok, love it or hate it-just tell me!  
  
Severus: I hate it already.  
  
John: Priss. I think it is very entertaining. Now go and buy one of my CDs!  
  
Severus: And you have me out of character!  
  
Snarry: Whatever, Mrs. Naggy. *goes to nearest Target and buys a Lennon CD*  
  
John: *gleefully* It works! Review or I'll make Snape here sing something that doesn't agree with your ears!  
  
Severus: Like the complete works of John Lemon!  
  
John: *growls*  
  
Severus: Now this is just taking up space.  
  
REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own, if I did... let's not get into that...  
  
Notes: 'blah' is Harry's notes.  
  
Snarry: Ok, I didn't save my other thing I had with this! Grr, it was when Harry talked to Remus and James saw his daddy.  
  
Severus: Stupid-  
  
John: Christ man let her be!  
  
Snarry: Thank you!  
  
`````````````````````````````````  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione had her appointment at 10 and he had to meet Severus at 12. His meeting with Hermione went well. She spent the night at her sister's and Ronald never bothered her.  
  
The door opened and Harry immediately straightened up, only to hear a deep laughter coming from Severus.  
  
"That's not funny!" Harry glared. "Sit down, Mr. Snape."  
  
Severus was still chuckling when he sat down.  
  
"So how was your day?"  
  
Severus shrugged. "Fine."  
  
Harry took out his notebook and scribbled down 'Mr. Snape seems careless'.  
  
"Ok, and how is your son?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh he is fine. He wants to meet your son though."  
  
Harry nodded. "When are you free? We could take them to the park or something."  
  
Severus nodded. "Tomorrow? I have a teacher's meeting tonight."  
  
"You teach?"  
  
Severus smiled, showing off his slightly yellow teeth, making Harry wrinkle his nose. 'Does not brush teeth.'  
  
"Yes I teach Chemistry."  
  
"Cool. So how are you fairing with the separation?"  
  
"With my wife? I am doing much better, thank you. Luce is better too. He stopped having his nightmares."  
  
"He had nightmares?"  
  
"Yes, it was about my ex-wife..."  
  
Harry's face showed concern. "Oh I'm so sorry."  
  
Severus waved it off. "It's okay, it's over."  
  
"So how are you feeling in general?"  
  
Severus' expression changed. "I don't know... I'm worried about Lucifer and I'm worried that /she/ may come back and hurt him."  
  
'Mr. Snape is a good father.... He seems very worried.'  
  
"Mr. Snape-"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Mr. Snape, can you wait a moment? There seems to be someone at my door. Probably my boss."  
  
"Sure, I'll wait here."  
  
Harry went out of his office and into his waiting room.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin and young James are waiting for you." Said Harry's secretary, Luna.  
  
Harry went out and he saw Remus sitting on a chair with James on his lap.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
James ran over and jumped in his arms.  
  
"How's my boy doing?"  
  
"Fine daddy! In school, Miss Minerva said I did the best in reading!"  
  
"Wow, James, you have to read me a story sometime." He turned to Remus. "Rem, I have a someone waiting. Can you wait here? I'm taking James."  
  
Remus smiled. "No problem. I'm going to talk to Luna here."  
  
Harry grunted as he carried his heavy son to his office.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Snape, my friend and my son showed up. I didn't plan this."  
  
James pulled on his suit and whispered, "Daddy, this man is scary. Look at his hair!"  
  
Harry laughed loudly. "James, his hair is not scary. Look at mine!"  
  
He shook his head and James tugged on his Viggo Mortensen hair.  
  
"Viggo has hair just like me. Or I have hair like him."  
  
James scrunched up his face. "Viggo? Who's he?"  
  
Harry walked over to his desk and sat James down on top of it.  
  
"Aragorn. Viggo is Aragorn without the armour. Remember him?"  
  
"Ew, the slime ball!"  
  
Harry patted James the head. "Mr. Snape, our time seems to be up. Your next appointment is... Ah, Monday around noon."  
  
Severus gathered his briefcase. "I'll be there."  
  
"And I'll see you and your son tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
tbc 


	3. 3

Chapter 3

A/n: Yes, I'm back! I just had to get myself together… it's a long story.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Severus waited in the lobby for Harry to get there. He sighed and checked his watch again. He was a half-hour late.

"Don't worry Mr. Snape. Harry's normally always on time. Little Jamie is probably keeping him behind!" Harry's secretary told him.

Sev shrugged her off and plopped down the hard plastic chair and flipped through a magazine that was nest to him.

Harry panted as he ran into his office. James had thrown a fit in school, which was quite surprising for a child who loves school so much. Remus, out of town for a business trip, was unable to collect James at school. He had to run to the other side of town during his lunch break and had dropped James off at Hermione's.

"I'm so sorry I am late," he said to Severus, ushering him into his room. "I'll make it up."

"It's fine," said Severus dryly, sitting himself down on the plush red chair in front of Harry's desk.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "No, it's not and I apologize. It won't happen again. Now… tell me about yourself."

Snape cleared his throat. "Don't you know enough about me?"

"Not enough. You seem to talk about your son a lot. What's he like?" Harry asked.

Snape pulled out a picture from his wallet. "This is Lucifer."

Harry smiled. The boy had a huge grin and dark messy hair and the darkest eyes Harry has ever seen.

"What school does he go to?"

"St. Mary's," Severus replied, stuffing the photo back into his wallet. "I teach at the high school so I'm always nearby in case anything might happen…" he trailed off uneasily.

Harry nodded and smiled. "My boy goes there also. Gee, what a coincidence. We really should meet."

"I know… I didn't expect his mother to pick him up the other day." Severus said, frowning.

'_Seems like a wonderful father…_' was scrawled down on the notebook.

"Do you have to write down everything?" demanded Severus.

Harry smiled cheekily. "Yes, or else how will I know when you are progressing?"

Snape pulled out a cigarette, but it was quickly snatched away by Harry.

"Hey!"

"It's bad for your health. DO you know risk of lung cancer?" Harry replied.

Severus sighed and sat down. "You're right. You don't smoke?"

'_Yellow teeth, unattractive caused by smoking.'_

"Nope, although I did, a long time ago in high school," Harry said. "But I won't badger you because it is your life, your decision."

Severus smiled softly. "Thank you. I know it's bad… I should stop. It's bad for Luc too..."

"Now, Mr. Snape, it looks like our time is up. Same time, same place? And I won't be late again."

Severus got up and briskly shook hands with Harry. "Thank you."

Taking a swig of beer, Harry plopped down on his couch. James wasn't due back for at least an hour.

"I can't get totally drunk in an hour, can I?" he asked himself. He sighed and turned on the television. Why couldn't he be like Severus? Severus surely has been through a lot worse then he has! He's trying to quit smoking.

"I'm so sorry, James!" he sobbed into his arms, throwing the bottle across the room before passing out.

That is how Hermione found him. "James, go into the other room!"

"But Daddy…" protested James. "He's hurt."

"Call Uncle Remus… oh wait! He's not in town. James, just go to the kitchen. Let me handle this," she said sternly.

Once James padded out of the room, Hermione slapped Harry across the face, trying to wake him up. "Harry! Harry!"

Harry groggily opened his eyes. "What? Where am I?"

Hermione sighed. "You passed out again."

Harry groaned. "Not again…"

"Yes," she said gently. "James is in the other room… I think you need to get help."

Harry sat up. "I think you're right."

TBC

A/N: Yes, it's been forever, but I'm gonna try and finish all of my fics. I know this is a short chapter, but wait. I'm thinking of changing the title. What should it be?

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed any of my stories. I owe them everything! So, Read and Review!


End file.
